Mistakes Happen
by robssesedchick
Summary: Bella is Alice's twin Sister when Charlie and Renee Broke up alice stayed with Charlie what happens when Bella comes back to forks and meets Edward and fall in love at first sight?what happens when Bella finds out Edward is the school player? first Fanfic


Mistakes happen

Chapter 1. welcome to my life

Bella Pov

My name is Isabella Swan but everyone, calls me Bella for short. I live in Phoenix Arizona with my mum Renée. When I was younger I lived in a rainy town called Forks in Washington with my twin sister Alice I was two minutes older than her. When Alice and I were 4 years old mum and dad started having big fights (btw her dads name is Charlie duh) two months later mum and dad got divorced . Renee took me to Arizona and Alice stayed with Charlie. but now I am 18 and have decided to stay with Charlie and Alice for a couple of years so here I am 10 minutes away from seeing my twin sister and father for the first time in 14 years and I can't wait.

I have finally arrived at the airport when I take two steps in I am attacked with a hug from a pixie looking person.

"um do I know you?" I asked out of curiosity .

"Bella Swan I know those brown eyes and that mahogany coloured hair anyway! " she said than it hit this pixie is Alice my twin sister Alice.

"Alice!?" I say almost like a question this was Mary Alice Swan she has short black spiky hair is only about 5.5 tall and has very pixie like features.

"yes! oh my gosh you have changed so much!" she replied when she stopped hugging me she stepped aside when I saw a man who was in his mid or early thirties with very dark brown hair and a moustache with a police jacket it was Charlie.

"Bella is that really you? wow you have really changed." he said

"yeah dad its really me. did you get a promotion?" I asked his jacket said chief of police. last time I checked he was just a police working in the field

"yeah. well let's get your bags and go home what do you say?" he asked

"sounds great " I said. when we walked over to the luggage carousel my bags were just coming around I had three2 for clothes and 1 for all my appliances.

"BELLA!!!!" Alice screeched I got worried what happened?

"what? what happened? what's wrong?" I asked

" three bags?!?!?!?!? that's it? are you serious" she asked absolutely disgusted

"yeah I only needed three bags Alice I'm not a fan of shopping." I answered her giving a confused look.

"Dad drop us off at the shops please!" Alice yelled to our father in the front seat.

"Bella needs to rest it was a 3 hour flight maybe tomorrow." Charlie said to her. Alice sighed sat back with her arms crossed over her chest.

'thank you' I mouthed to Charlie he just smiled back to me.

"Hey dad can I invite the Cullen's and the Hale's over for dinner." Alice asked _who are they? _I thought

"sure why not?" Charlie said

"oh Bella you're going to love them Jasper is my boyfriend you will love him." she giggled

"I still don't like that you have a boyfriend." he sounded unhappy Alice frowned

"dad you really have to get over that." she said annoyed then we arrived at the house that was familiar.

"well do you recognise the house" Charlie asked me

"yeah hasn't changed a bit." I said we all walked in and there was the same TV and couch there was 14 years ago. Alice sprinted to the kitchen to invite her friend for dinner.

"Dad where's my room?" I asked my father

"the same room as when you were 4" he replied "but I put a new bed and a desk, wardrobe stocked by Alice." he finished I groaned I saw what Alice was wearing today grey skinny leg jeans with a loose red silky singlet with a big black belt just above her waist with inch high red strappy high heels. It was really pretty but I am not wearing high heels she knows how clumsy I am. I walked up the stairs to my old bed room pushed against one side was a big double bed with a pink quilt cover with hearts obviously Alice picked this out I turned and saw a desk with a apple laptop (pink). then I saw a walk in wardrobe I walked in and saw that it was filled with mostly dresses, high heels than the rest was cute tees ,flowy singlets , and denim skirts.

"BELLA! THE CULEN'S AND THE HALE'S ARE HERE" Alice yelled from down stairs then I realized that staring at the wardrobe and my new bed room for an hour it was now 5:30

"COMING!" I yelled back walking to the stairs when I got to the lounge room one person stood out the most.


End file.
